Truth about us
by SessysloverSoya
Summary: Stiles and Derek hate each other don't they? So why is Derek texting Stiles during class and why does he want to met? m/m


_**Truth about us**_

As the soft hand slid up his thigh, he moaned when the hand grabbed his hardened member and slow began to stroke him. Faster and faster the hand went, looking up through hooded eyes he saw beautiful green looking down at him in arousal. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning any louder as he came closer to his peak. About to erupt he looked up at the man above him. Seeing the greedy look in his lovers eyes Derek could no longer hold back, he erupted all over Stiles' hand. Derek moaned as Stiles started to lick the nectar off his hand the proceeded to lick up Derek's body starting at his belly button where some of his cum had landed perfectly in the inward hole. Whimpers left the alpha's mouth as he felt himself start to harden again. Stiles finished cleaning his mate and decide it was time to enjoy himself, so he slowly began to lick the dusty rosebud that lead to the wondrous heat Stiles longed for.

Derek squirmed as Stiles continued to assault his entrance with his tongue. "Stiles, please." Derek pleaded, because an alpha never begged. Stiles chuckled softly at his alphas plea. Stiles continued his mission as one hand reached for the lube on the nightstand, the other hand grasped Derek's balls and rolled them in his hand. Derek groaned knowing Stiles was in the mood to play. Stiles rose up from between Derek's legs. Popping the cap of the lube Stiles applied some to his member then a bit to Derek's bud just to be sure. All the while Derek was moaning as Stiles' hand continued to fondle his balls. Stiles lined up the head of his member to Derek's hole and slowly nudged his member in.

Derek bolted up wide awake in his bed. Panting hard he wondered where that dream had come from. Lately whenever Derek slept dreams of Stiles over took his mind, but tonight's dream was much different. Never before, had he been the one to submit. Taking a deep breath Derek stepped out of bed and headed towards the shower to deal with his painful boner. Water pelted his skin as he stood in the shower willing away his erection. Knowing that if he took care of it himself, Derek would not be able to look Stile in the eyes for the rest of the day. A thankful sigh left his lips as his erection slowly faded. Derek knew he was going to have to do something sooner than he wanted, something like telling Stiles that wolves have mates and the freckled boy was his. Derek cringed at the thought of what Stiles will do with the news. Cold water pulled Derek to the present. Cutting off the shower the alpha stepped out of the shower.

Stiles was having a good day so far. None of the teachers had given him detention. Scott was, well Scott was ignoring him again because of Allison, and no werewolf problems had yet to arise. Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, secretly pulling his phone out to check it. He was slightly confused to why Derek had texted him. Figuring it had something to do with Scott he opened the text, only to lose his eyebrows into his hair. {Met me at the old Hale manor after school.} The bell rang letting the students go to their last class of the day. Through the entire class Stiles pondered to why Derek would want to talk to him. Stiles gave up about half way through his last class on trying to focus on what the lesson was about. His mind was coming up with horrid scenarios on what Derek would do to him. A shrill ringing brought Stiles back to the real world and the fact class was now over so he now had to go be mauled by Derek Hale.

Derek paced back and forth in the old run down living room of the Hale mansion. On the outside Derek looked impatient but on the inside he was a wreck worrying about how his little mate would take the news. Well he hoped. Hearing the sound of car tires approaching the mansion Derek took several deep breathes to calm himself down. It helped a bit but not enough to his liking. Hearing a car door shut Derek stopped his pacing and faced the door. Stiles slowly pushed open the nonexistent door and looked around for his sour wolf. Wait, when had Derek become HIS. Shaking the thoughts away he stepped in to the fallen mansion. Stiles cautiously stepped in the old living room. There was Derek standing in the middle of the room. Stiles was shocked to see a look of thankfulness cross Derek's face. Taking a breath Derek spoke. "We need to talk." Stiles chuckled softy "I know that sour wolf, why else would I be here?" Then right before his eyes Derek Hale's cheeks turned red.

Stiles stared at Derek and wondered who this pod person was. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Stiles asked only to be greeted with Derek fidgeting with a loose sting on the bottom of his shirt. Derek took a deep breath to calm himself then spoke. "Stiles something has come to my attention that an event has occurred between the two of us." Stiles stared at how timid he was speaking as if he were afraid that if he spoke any louder Stiles would flee. "What event would that be, Derek?" Shifting his gaze away from Stiles he mumbled his answer. "Stop, stop this now. I don't know who you are but you are not MY Derek. MY Derek is confident, strong, sure of himself, cocky, and sexy. You are some wimpy wanna be. So where is MY Derek? Tell me!" Stiles screamed at the person in front of him. Stiles had known for a while now that he had fallen in love with the alpha werewolf, but he never had the guts to tell his secret crush. The fear of rejection was to strong. Even now the whole event was getting to him and he started to have trouble breathing. "Stiles? Stiles what's wrong?" Derek asked as he stepped closer to his mate. Fear ran through his veins when Stiles crumbled to the floor. Derek ran forward, dropped to his knees and caught Stiles before he hit the ground. Looking down at his mate he saw Stiles had his eyes closed and his breathing had gotten harsher. "Stiles look at me. Come on open your eyes and look at me. You have to calm down, you're breathing to hard." Stiles cracked his eyes open to see Derek above him with worry in his eyes. He tried to calm down but it was hard. Derek shifted the two of them so Derek was propped up against an old wall. Stiles gripped on to the alphas jacket as he shifted them. Placing his head on the taller mans shoulder he listened to Derek's heart beat. Slowly without realizing it Stiles calmed his breathing down. "Stiles? Are you alright now?" Stiles nodded his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Derek sat still as the young man on his chest slept. Staring down at the freckled boy Derek realized he could wake up to this everyday and not care. Stiles mumbled in his sleep and shifted closer to the warm body he was pressed against. A small smile tugged at the corner of Derek's lips as he tightened the hold he had on the petite boy. Minutes passed and Derek stayed in the same spot letting his mate sleep. Stiles blinked his eyes as he woke. He snuggled deeper into his pillow only to notice it was a bit harder than normal. "Evening sleepy head." Stiles tilted his head upward and saw Derek looking down at him with a soft smile. His jaw dropped as the events of the day came back to him."I'm just going to come right out and say this. You're my life mate. Every born wolf has one but its extremely hard to find one's life mate. Life mates help anchor a wolf's emotions quickly, they are also protected very well because there tend to be so few. I know this is a lot but I felt you needed to know about this. I've know for a while now and I just couldn't figure out the best way to tell you." Still looking up at the man Stiles couldn't believe how much Derek just spoke. Then his mind zoned in on an important phrase ...life mate. Stiles jumped back away from Derek. "No way. It's not possible. I can't… I have… I have to think." With that said Stiles bolted up and ran to his jeep.

Once home Stiles sat at his desk looking up all the information he could on born werewolves and life mates. Stiles knew he reacted badly to Derek but he just needed to get away and think. Being that close to his sour wolf made it hard for him to think clearly. Now that he has had time to think and do some research, Stiles needed to talk to the alpha and let the sour wolf know Stiles' feelings for him. Standing up Stiles made his way downstairs. "Where are you headed son?" His father asked. Without thinking Stiles replied. "To comfort my boyfriend." As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles turned towards his father to explain. "That's fine. Just let me know if you are going to stay at Derek's house for the night." Stiles' eyes widened so much he thought they would fall out of his head. "How… When… What… Who… Who told you?" Stiles stammered at his father. His papa just chuckled. "I've seen the two of you. The way you act around each other. I'm not stupid, I know Derek comes over at night and sneaks out your bedroom window." John Stilenski stood up and hugged his son. "I don't care who you love just as long as your happy." Placing a kiss on his son's shaved head, he let go and walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Stiles stood still for a moment longer as a huge smile spread over his face.

Derek laid on his bed in his new apartment and tried not to be hurt by the fact Stiles needed some space. Letting out a sigh Derek pulled out a shirt he stole from Stiles last time he was at his mates' house. Curling around the shirt Derek buried his face in it so he could be wrapped around his mates' scent. Derek's eyes bolted open as he heard the fimilaur sound of Stiles' jeep pull up. Derek was afraid it was a dream so he stayed perfectly still. The front door opened and Stiles walked in quietly. Stiles looked around and saw Derek asleep, curled up to a shirt Stiles had known the alpha had taken. Walking over to the bed Stiles sat right in front of Derek. "Sour wolf get your lazy ass up. I need to tell you something." Derek opened his eyes and looked up at the smaller man. "I thought about it. I reacted badly earlier and I'm sorry for that. Well here goes. I've had feelings for you a long time , like since you moved back here. And I would be honored to be your life mate."

Before Stiles could speak another word Derek pulled the boy down and kissed him softly. When Derek pulled back for air, Stiles cheeks were flushed. "Just keep in mind if you ever upset me, my dad's the sheriff." Derek let out a deep laugh and nodded. When his laughter subsided Derek looked Stiles right in the eyes. "I have no intention of ever hurting you, only loving you." Stiles let a sappy smile cover his face. "Works for me sour wolf." With that Stiles pulled his alpha down for another kiss.


End file.
